Locked Memories
by Ouma
Summary: Tsuna only knew he had amnesia when he was young, what if the memories he lost has something important in it. Hibari was surprise to see to see the no good Tsuna was not as he seems, he determine to find out who Tsuna is and why he is hiding his abilities. Will Tsuna will get use having Hibari in his life?
1. Chapter 1

-Past-

"You have to forget everything! You must never remember any of this!"

The brown hair boy just looks at the man face. The black hair of his wearing glasses that the other half has been broken and his left eyes shut tight and was covered with blood. Seeing a sharp dagger that had been stab at his back and he wonder why the man didn't want to pull it out.

"You have to forget this, you must never remember. You have to forget me, Hibari and even your name. This is for your own safety."

The boy wonder why the man that he thought as father is saying all of this to him, this man is like a father. This man had protected him till now and had always been. His loyalty is unmatched to normal bodyguards. He will always embrace him when he's sad and when he was angry and want to throw everything around him.

Never once he says he hated the boy instead he says he is like a son to him, always hold his hand. Every time he had to escort the boy to somewhere he will always hold his hand not wanting the boy to get lost. The boy was deeply attached to the man then his own mother.

"When I grow up can I marry you?" The boy shouted happily making the man smile and pats his little head.

"I'm sorry but I had already had a wife and a son."

The boy was disappointed at first but then the man introduces him to his son, his son look like him except he was a chibi mood of the man. The boy was shy at first but then they both stared to get along together. It was a fun time until that fated day came and ruins everything.

"You must forget!" The man shouted at him, the first time in that boy life he was shouted by the man he loves so much.

"Why?" The boy asks as he cry, he don't want to forget. He want to be with them till the end, he can't let his precious memories with them being taken away like that.

The fire is surrounding them, the man hold him tight. He can't let the secret leak out so he had to destroy all witness but this boy. He deeply regrets to get close to the boy then he was suppose too, he can't even kill him. So the only way for the secret to be safe is by making him forget and lock it from his memory.

"Listen to me, once you open your eyes again you won't remember everything that happen till now. You will forget everything about this and even about Hibari. The only way for you to remember backs your memory if Hibari say the key words to you."

"NO!" The boy scream, he don't want to forget, the man held him tightly and tell him those key word.

-Present-

"Tsuna!You're going to be late for school!" his mother shout with her usual happy voice, her son and the only child came running down the stairs and run toward the dning table and put the toast in his mouth.

"Bye mom!" He shouted as he run out from the house, his mother wave at him and giggles to see her son was late as usual to school but she didn't mind. In the inside she wishes this won't change until the end. A very happy family.

"I wonder what it's like if that man is still alive, maybe Tsuna will be happier." She says and remembers her late husband. "If only you two still alive."

Tsuna had to run as fast as he can, he had only like about six minutes left until the bell ring so he had to use every shortcut that he memorize. He turn left as he see the t-junction in fron of him then make a fast move by jumping on the car and then run on top of the neighbors gate. He had to it fast and carefully so he won't fell down.

Then he jumps over the few meters that separated the road that has river in between. There's a bridge at the end but he didn't use it since he doesn't had much time and time is not in anyone side right now. Tsuna ran and glad that the toast is finish, it was hard to eat while running. He had been doing this since he was a kid but hide it not wanting other students to know about it, he doesn't know why he keeps it as a secret.

He was jumping over the wall in front of him but then something unexpected happen as his jump down. He fell on top of someone and it feels like he just fell down on pillows.

"Sorry!" Tsuna quickly apologize and then start running again, time is running out. The boy that Tsuna just fell on top on was rubbing his head feeling pain all over his body, he just finally got to sleep and was disturb. He can't even take a good look at the boy.

"His uniform, its Namimori isn't it?"

"Tsuna! You're one minute early!" Gokureda came running toward Tsuna and embrace him, too bad for Tsuna he had to struggle for some air and was very thankful that Yamamoto came to the rescue.

"Good morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto says cheerfully as always, Tsuna blush as he see Yamamoto. The kindest person he ever met and the best friend he can ever had in the whole world, Gokudera is second so no hard feeling please.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera. Good morning!"

To see Tsuna say good morning to him it make his heart flying and he embrace Tsuna once more and have the heart to keep Tsuna by hi self and once again Yamamoto had to save him again.

"Gokudera kun!" Tsuna shouted not able to breath.

Few feet away from them stood a black hair boy with very attractive eyes. Also he had this cool face that as soon as he smile girl will faint and he had such a slim body those guys is jealous of. One look at him and people will easily mistaking him for a model. He was wearing his black jacket with hooded. He also wears black leather gloves which covered both of his hand except for his fingers.

Right now he was standing and was staring at one particular person, his eyes are sharp and can see Tsuna from his class. The guy that was popular as no good tsuna but the thing he saw this morning is completely different from what he heard, he never see someone in this school capable of jumping over the high wall and run very fast. That boy is hiding something and he will find out no matter what.

"Tsuna are you alright, you in a daze just now."

Tsuna look at Gokudera and give a smile, he didn't want to worry his friend so much especially the two his best friend.

*Flashback*

"Get away from me! Stay away!" Tsuna scream. The doctors and nurses try to calm him down but he keep struggling and was pushing the medic supply all over the floor, he is bare foot and it was bleeding because he step on the knife a few times.

"MURDERER!" He screams. A woman in her young age with short hair came running toward the boy and pull him close. She can't stand seeing him in pain anymore, this boy s the only family she had left.

"Tsuna, it's me. I'm your mother."

"AHHH!" Tsuna keep screaming nonstop, he can't hear her voice.

"Tsuna!" She cries. "Please remember me, I'm your mother."

"My mother?"

Tsuna suddenly feel dizzy and his head is hurting, the voice inside his head keep repeating.

"You must forget!"

*End Flashback*

Tsuna woke up from his short nap, he was lucky the teacher didn't find out he was sleeping or he will get in trouble again. He look at his hand, he remember that when he was young his hand was always covered n blood.

"Tsuna are you really okay?" Yamamoto asks looking concern; Tsuna took his hand and place it at his cheek feeling the warmness, he always does like this to keep himself safe and comfortable while making people feel awkward when he did that.

His hand is bigger than his and was little rough but it was warm, it suit Yamamoto really much since he was a caring and calm person. Gokudera watch with jealousy can't stand seeing Tsuna is somehow close to Yamamoto than him, this is not fair since he met Tsuna first.

"You're okay now." Yamamoto smiles as he see Tsuna had form a smile at his face looking less pale than he is now, he nodded and thanks. Gokudera quickly went toward them wanting Tsuna to pay attention to him, he also want to be Tsuna favorite and number one person.

"Hey, let's have karaoke after this." Gokudera suggest and Yamamoto and Tsuna shook their head at the same time.

"I have to help my dad." Yamamoto tells.

"I got something to do." Tsuna says.

He was little upset but he can't just tell them to just follow what he says. So in regret he had to let them go, watching both of them walk away making him had to go to Karaoke alone.

"I guess I will ask them next time when they're really free."

As they three part away to their home, Tsuna take a quick look around and glad there's no one here. He then starts to run in high speed, hoping on top of the wall then roof to roof. It was kind of fun to see people with their eyes wide open seeing him do that, he also add some special acrobatic move to amaze them and it works. They all are clapping and thanks to his fast move they can't take a clear view of his face.

As they clap, the black hair guy watch as Tsuna jump further away from them, he feel amuse to see him doing it. He is completely different from the rumor.

"He's very interesting."

He decided to follow where Tsuna was going; his curiosity to know him is getting larger. Why is a athlete boy like him being call no good Tsuna with that kind of talent, why is the boy so cute and there's something dark inside those innocent eyes. He loves to see those eyes. The eyes of a killer, a prey that make his victim came near and then kill it at a perfect time.

'Why do I feel like someone is following me?' Tsuna asks himself, he stop for awhile and look around. "There's no one here is it my imagination?"


	2. Chapter 2

PLZ REVIEW!

He watch as Tsuna continue to jump again and follow secretly in the shadow, he can't help but feel amuse to see how cute Tsuna looks, the boy even stop to help an old lady to cross the road. He even helps to catch a burglar that's being chase by the police successfully.

He had a very kind heart since he ask nothing in return.

"He will be very helpful to keep Namimori in peace, with his abilities the school will improve more than the last year. Why did he hide it?"

Tsuna look around, he can still feel someone is watching him. This is not a mistake; he had to somehow out run the stalker. A car was passing him, he jump on top of it and stands by there, the black hair boy smiles to see Tsuna act like that, it's fascinating. He must had notice his existence.

"Let's see if I can catch you Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Tsuna eyes were wide open to see someone wearing his uniform is running toward him, his speed is the same as the car. It's incredible for someone like that to exist.

"Is this a game of tag or something, I don't remember join this game in the first place?"

The black hair boy watch as Tsuna jump down from the car, he jump down at halfway of the bridge and was looking at him. He want to know why the boy is following him but if he let him see his face the whole school will know this so he jump down into the shallow water, it was freezing as the water enter his shoe.

He heard laughter from above and look up to see a handsome boy standing there with his hand cross, his seems to be taller than Tsuna and his eyes. He see those eyes from somewhere before but where?

"Tsuna, how long are you going to run?" He reaches out his hand. "Sorry for late introduction, I'm Hibari the leader of Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee. It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Tsuna can't help but feeling nervous and scared, he heard a lot about Hibari from Gokudera kun and he's not a nice person. He started to think whether he did something wrong until a person like him follow and maybe he even wanted to kill him.

"GOODBYE!" Tsuna shouted and started running, Hibari eyes widen to see Tsuna just does that. Nobody in his life had ever turned back at him and a smile form at his face.

"I will catch you for your behavior of ignoring the prefect Tsuna." He shouted making Tsuna ran faster.

"He's going to kill me!"

Hibari can't stop but feeling Tsuna is very adorable for him to scream like that, he's is somehow different than other people he had seen before. His look is innocent and at the same time inside those eyes of him is showing pain and sadness.

Tsuna slow down and his step stop, he was at a small hill and right now was facing the sunset. How long has he been running to get to this place? This is where he always wanted to go to but he awalys wonder why he feel attach to this place. It seems so familiar somehow.

He reach out his hand to the sunlight, using his fingers imagine that he can touch it. The orange color at the sky is so beautiful, he feel like drawing it. The cold wind blew and he shivers a little but he can still put a smile at his face. It was so pretty and he sure his mother will agree on this too.

Two pair of hands is around his waist, keeping him warm. He feels some wight at his left shoulder and turn to see Hibari was smiling at him, it feels so warm and so familiar. Hibari hairs tickle him as the wind blow and he chuckle. The distance between them get closer and then he heard a soft whisper at his ears.

"I got you."

Tsuna blush as Hibari was closing his eyes and letting out the same smile as before, looking satisfied to have Tsuna in his arms now. Smelling the sweet scent around him, it smells like flowers but there's none around him. o it must came from Tsuna.

"You smell nice Tsuna." Hibari whisper making Tsuna face as red as tomato, he's getting adorable very second. Then he suddenly spotted a scar at the neck, the x scar. His eyes widen as he knew what it means.

Tsuna break free from him and he loot at Hibari, he was scared. The person he didn't know much about suddenly embraces him from behind and now was even telling him how he smell like. He was suspicious and at the same time feels a sudden attach to that person. He knew him but when did they met? Who is he?

"I have to go, please don't follow me this time." Tsuna spoke and pass Hibari, the sky is getting darer and Hibari didn't move an inch. He rubs his head and looking sadly at the ground.

"It's been 5 years since you had gone missing, why is it you appear now Tsuna? Where have you been all this time?" He kneel to the ground, the boy that he always wanted to meet had appear.

"Is he really that person I'm looking for?"

*Flashback*

Everyone is all dress in black, they all gather at the same room giving their respect.

"Father…" Hibari spoke as he stares at the picture; in that picture his father was smiling and was wearing his Yukata. He looks exactly like Hibari in adult form. The father he loves so much dies in the fire trying to protect his friend.

"Mom, where's Tsuna? Why isn't he coming?" Hibari asks his mom, she just shook her head not knowing the answer. He stares back at the picture and he didn't cry, not even a single tear came out. His father had thought him that he must never cry because it just making him weaker so ever since he was born that is the last time he did cry.

He walk out from the room since he didn't like to be in the crowd, he was waiting for that one particular person to come but still he hasn't show up making him feel sad in the inside. He was very attach to that boy, that boy that make him smile all the times and he fell in love in the first sight.

After that accident he never see that boy again, year after year passes and his memories about him faded. He can't remember Tsuna face anymore but he still remembers his feelings for him and that feeling will never faded.

He enroll into a school call Namimori and had become a prefect and protect the school from anything but then as he guarded the gate as usual a boy ran pass him like a wind, the sweet scent around him. Hibari quickly turn and see that person had disappeared. He wonders if it was just his imagination but he will never forget that moment.

The boy look at him from the side of the wall and smile that he haven't got caught for being late for school and then walk at normal speed to his class.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera shouted to see Tsuna enter the class.

*End Flashback*

Tsuna ran home and for the first time in his life he's out of breath, he can't breathe properly because he was too shock.

"Welcome home Tsuna! Dinner is ready!" His mother shouted using the same happy voice as usual. He walks slowly to the kitchen and sit at his place, picking chopstick and start eating without making eyes contact with his mother, to bad his mother realized something happen.

"Did something happen at school Tsuna? You are blushing."

Tsuna fell down from the hair and quickly ran to the bathroom ignoring his mother that is calling him worriedly. He looks into the mirror and sees his face is red. He splashes the cold water at his face and gives a loud sigh.

"Mom! I want to take a bath first!"

"Okay." His mother reply, he was glad she didn't asks him if something is wrong is wrong with him. He unbuttons his uniform and untied the tie that is around the collar. He strip and let his clothes all over the floor, not bothered to put it in the basket. He then put his foot than his leg in the warm hot tub.

He really likes to stay in the warm water when he is depressing because of some things. The water calms him down a little.

"Hibari…." He says softly. He heard that name before and he also feels like he had seen him. "Hibari." He says again.

His band is covering his eyes but he didn't mind, he feel like sleeping right now. If he get sick then he won't have to go to school to meet that guy but isn't that the act of a coward. He is just running away from the guy he just met.

"Yu will catch a cold if you sleep in there."

Tsuna scream as he sees Hibari in front of him, he stay in the water and try to cover his body with his hands.

"What are you doing in my house?" Tsuna shouted, Hibari smirk as he look at Tsuna. He had a great body and smooth skin which easily got hurt. He walk near Tsuna and pull his hand. "Get away from me!"

Hibari ignore Tsuna and force him to look his eyes. "Do you remember me?" Hibari asks, Tsuna shook his head and try to push Hibari away but his grip is so tight.

"HELP!" He shouted and his other is knocking at the door loudly surprise to hear her son screaming all of the sudden. The door was lock and she had forgotten where she put the key.

"Let go of my son!" She shouted, Hibari sigh as this will get bothersome. He came here in the first place was just to see Tsuna but never expect to see him naked. Tsuna kick him making him trip and fell into the top where Tsuna is under him.

He was surprise to see that his hand is on Tsuna body and one of his legs is between Tsuna.

"Stop!" Tsuna shouted.

He wanted to tell him he have no intention to hurt him but his word being cut as Tsuna mother burst in and was holding an umbrella and pointed it at Hibari. "Don't touch my son or…" She stop as she sees the position they making and she blush and quickly look away.

"Sorry to disturb." She spoke and giggle as she walks out, Hibari was surprise to see that kind of mother exist and realized that she is misunderstanding. He felt a hard kick and look back at Tsuna that is crying.

"Pervert." He says.

"Tsuna, I came here to talk to you, I have no intention to hurt you."

"Please just get off me."

Hibari quickly get off Tsuna and see Tsuna still inside the hot tub. "Towel." Tsuna whisper softly and Hibari quickly took it and give it to Tsuna.

"Tell me what do you want from me?" Tsuna asks looking madly at Hibari but his face is still adorable.

"Tell me where you got the scar at your neck."

Tsuna touches the scar with his hand. "I don't remember, it happen before I got amnesia."

"I see, so no wonder you had forgotten about me."

"Had we met before?" Tsuna asks.

"We did."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Indeed I had the idea from Switch but don't worry because the rest is originally mine.)

PLZ REVIEW!

"Pervert."

"It's just a misunderstanding Tsuna. I came here to talk and to see you….." He looks down and continues. "Naked."

"I never thought I will meet someone like you."

"How many times I have to tell you I'm sorry for seeing you naked."

"Don't say it out loud; my mom thought you were my boyfriend when she sees the bathroom scene." Tsuna blushes.

Right now they are sitting across each other at the dining table, Tsuna mother peek a few times to see what's going on but she quickly stop it as she met Tsuna and Hibari eyes that are giving a glare at her which is kind of scary and very creepy. Both of them cross their arms as they look at each other eyes.

Hibari keep remembering how Tsuna look so cute while he blush and the fact that he even saw him naked. It reminds him of the old time when they're still young that they both always take a bath together but since Tsuna told him he got amnesia so there's no use of making excuse such as he already see him like that multiply times.

He look at Tsuna carefully, he look so different when he was a kid, his hair use to be longer so people often mistaking him as a girl and he always wear a dress since his mother force him to wear it. The first time he met Tsuna he also mistaken him and that's the time he also fell in love.

"You had grown Tsuna but still short for your age." Hibari spoke making Tsuna embarrass, it's true he's short but hated when someone says it.

"I'm sorry for being short Hibari and would you mind telling me why you broke into people house even though you're a prefect." Tsuna insult but as he look at Hibari face it doesn't change at all as if his words doesn't affect him.

Hibari stood up and stand beside Tsuna, he took Tsuna hand and grip it, Tsuna look away blushing. "What are you doing?" Tsuna asks.

"Wanting to know why you hide your ability, you had such a great talent to able to run that fast and even jump without falling down.

Tsuna eyes widen as Hibari kneel down in front of him still griping his hand. "Tsuna will you…." His heart is beating fast and he had even forgotten to breath. The very thought in his head is…

*Tsuna thought*

"IS HE GOING TO PROPOSE ME?"

*End of Tsuna thought*

"Will you…become the member of Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee?"

Tsuna frown as he heard those words, the romantic feelings and surroundings disappear. Bibari smirks as he see Tsuna expression change and give a quick kiss at his soft cheek. "You seem to be disappointed as if you want me to ask something else."

Tsuna push him away and glare at him. "Get out from my house!"

Hibari was being push by Tsuna all the way to the front door, he sigh as Tsuna slam the door in front of his face. He smiles as he see Tsuna bedroom light up, this house which means a lot to him when he was youg. Always visit the young Tsuna and they will both play together but now everything change.

"Father, I had found him but what should I do now?"

Tsuna curl on his bed wrapping the pillow tightly in his hand. Closing his eyes feeling sleepy for all of the sudden, he had turn on the air conditioner before going to sleep. Even though Japan is always cold at night he like it if it gets colder. He can't stand being in the heat to long feeling terrified if he does. It had been about 3 years since he get out from the hospital, the doctors has confirmed that he be alright to live a normal life and no more needle to calm him.

His mother was the happiest person that time to have her son to come back home, she never let go of his hand when he take a step outside to an outside world. A place where he can see people wearing different color instead of white which doctor always wear and the smell is refreshing.

"I wonder if I should even remember those memories, I like it if it stays like this. I don't care about my past."

Hibari just lean at the wall, he doesn't know why he didn't just walk away and go home. He want to see Tsuna face again, the person he had been searching for all this year. Starting to wonder if he should sneak inside again and see Tsuna sleeping face it must be more adorable.

"Are you worried about Tsuna?" Nana asks. (Tsuna mom in case you guys forget.) "Don't worry he's sleeping like a baby in his bed."

Hibari smile at her and give a bow. She chuckle to see how much Hibari had grown for all this year but she did feel a little sad that Tsuna is still short.

"It's been a long time since we meet Nana Sawada, thank you for taking care of Tsuna in my father place."

Nana smiles fainted as she remember Hibari father, the man had die in a big fire and the only survivor was none other than her son Tsuna. It has been a tough life since her husband also dies in it but he was being murder.

"He scare of hot things and will faint, he always gone crazy when he sees blood. Tsuna had been through lots of tough things and I'm glad that he had a good life at the school. Hibari, please take care of Tsuna because if anything happen to me you will be the only one left to take care of him."

Hibari nodded understanding what she means, Nana then give Hibari a file and then wave at him. "Good night Hibari." She says and walks in her house and lock the door. Hibari stare at the file, there's something wrote at the file.

'Tsunayoshi Sawada.'

He doesn't know why Nana gives it to him but there must be something isn't it. He walks alone in the dark path and thank god the moon is full so Hibari can see a bit. He wasn't scare at all because he is a brave guy and most of all he didn't show much emotion but he smiles as he sees Tsuna.

"I still want to know, what actually happen that day."

Tsuna is still on his bed, looking blankly at the wall in front of him. He can't sleep as he keeps thinking of Hibari and its filling every corner in his mind. What so great about Hibari that he keep thinking of him, he remember the warmness being wrap by Hibari hand, he was shock that he didn't faint since he hate to be in warm and hot places.

"Tsuna!" his mother say as she enter halfway into his room and was carrying a tray that had a cup of warm milk on top of it. She sits at the side of the bed and gently pat Tsuna back. "Have some milk and your medicine before you go to sleep."

Tsuna sit beside his mother taking the pills and the up from her, he then quickly swallows it and it taste as bitter as usual. She laughs seeing her son face got pale.

"Drink your milk Tsuna, it will help you get taller."

Tsuna look at the milk, he had been drinking it ever since he was in the hospital but he is still the shortest in his class and it's very disappointing. He wishes he can get taller like Yamamoto and Gokudera, they're popular because of their personality and their height.

"Good night mom." Tsuna says as his mother walk out the room, Nana look at her beloved son and give her sweet smile and close the door. She remembers how hard it is when he was little to make him accept her.

Tsuna look out his window, the stars are glittering like always and shining brightly, then he sees a shooting star then he spoke.

"I want to know."

It's not exactly a wish but he feel like saying it without knowing the reason. There's something mysterious and curiosity. He wants to know what exactly happen but also scare. "I have met you before huh….."

Hibari was looking up at the stars. He then spotted a shooting star and quickly shouted.

"I wish he will remember who I am!"

The shooting star disappear and Hibari feel like laughing thinking why he did such a stupid thing that will never come true. He remembers the time he and Tsuna will always make a wish on it and so far noting came true.

"I'm still a kid aren't I?"

He continues to walk but he then spotted a body lying on the ground, quickly he ran toward it and surprise to see a man with pineapple head. It looks so hilarious but it's not the time to laugh or anything. He checks the breathing and the wound, the blood is coming out fast.

"Who did this?" He asks the man murmur as he looks at Hibari. Then all of the sudden he disappears. "What just happen?" He can't believe that someone can disappear like that and he didn't believe in ghost or any supernatural stuff.

"Is this just my imagination?"

PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I'm sorry for late update. PLZ REVIEW!)

Nana watches as her son Tsuna sneak out from the house. She knew where he's going but decides not to interrupt since it won't be any harm. Tsuna had forgotten all those things in the past and no matter how much the doctor try to help there's nothing they can do.

"I'll be back." Tsuna spoke as if he realized his mother was watching, Nana nodded and sit down at the living room. She was looking at the old picture that was taken when they are at the beach; the whole family was in there. The greatest time she ever had but now it was all in the past. She won't be able to see the smile of her husband anymore and for Tsuna, there always something pain in his eyes that she can never take her eyes off.

She haven't forget how her son will always smile in front of Hibari father, she use to work before and had less time to spent with Tsuna thinking he will be alright if Hibari father take care of him but she regret doing that. Because of her Tsuna suffer so much and his mental stability is a big problem.

"This time I won't leave your side Tsuna." She whimpers.

Tsuna walk out from the house, he just walk normally wanting to breathe some fresh air. He wants to be recharge after those days at school and enjoy the sweet weekend. He was thinking whether he should g somewhere such as concert or to the beach where he swim and scuba diving.

Then he look up at the blue sky above knowing very well that everyone can see it. The sky and the clouds travel all over the world and give out rain to make life. A beautiful melody was heard, he turn to see a girl with an eye patch was singing out from her balcony. She looks so beautiful.

She suddenly stops and blushes as she sees Tsuna was looking at her.

"Ah….."

As she was about to enter back to her room, she slip and fell down from the balcony, quickly Tsuna run and catch her in his arms. She looks at him still blushing and smile.

"Thank you." She says sweetly, Tsuna smile back and help her to stand up. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"You should be careful next time." Tsuna was about to leave but the girl stop him by pulling his shirt. He look at her confusedly, the girl look at the ground shy to see Tsuna face.

"I'm Chrome." She introduces herself, Tsuna nodded.

"I'm Tsuna, it's nice to be meeting you Chrome."

She blinks a few times and then embraces Tsuna, he feel even more confuse of what to do as she suddenly pull him inside the house. His plan to go to the beach had to cancel as she suddenly spoke. "Let's become friend Tsuna!"

"EH! But we just met and I don't know much about you." She giggle as she had listen to Tsuna words, she hold his hand and close her eyes as she lean at Tsuna. "What the?" Tsuna shouted.

"I always watch you running and I like to see the way you smile. Even my brother was capture by your smile so please stay here until my brother come home, he will be very happy to see you here. Please Tsuna"

Tsuna can't stand seeing such a cute girl like her as k a request so he decided to stay thinking there will be no harm. "Okay, I will stay here until your brother came home."

The girl cheer happily and once again embrace him, Tsuna doesn't realized she was staring outside and was looking at one particular person and wink showing the sign she just succeed.

"Good job little sister." The person says.

Tsuna knew something was wrong; he can feel another presence behind him but decide not to say anything. The aura around the girl, there's something wrong and the way she embrace him is not the kind of embrace that you find something happy. It's like it had to expect.

'What does this girl want actually?'

He carefully not to sip or eat anything she give him, also he decline every time she invite him to other room. For him the living room is the safest place because it's big and he can run out if anything happen.

"You don't seem to be happy Tsuna." Chrome says as she lock the front door, Tsuna just stare at her as she walk toward him.

"You seems to be the same thing too Chrome."

"Of course, my brother asks me to treat you nicely. He want to see you happy, if you're not he's going to hit me again just like that last night. He hit me because I didn't look like him much and my left eyes were blinded."

Tsuna eyes widen as the light suddenly closed, she heard Chrome screaming in pain. The sound of glass shattered and he can feel something bad as he was scared. The light turns back on and the girl was lyng on the ground and blood was all over her. She no longer breathes.

"Chrome…"

He scream loudly as he realized that he was looking at a dead body, his heart is beating too fast and he can feel blood was dripping on his head, as he look up he forgot how to breath as he sees a boy was looking at him and his hand was fully covered in the stinky smell of blood.

"Tsuna, you screaming to loud." He says happily and jumps down.

"I love to see your cute face."

He touch Tsuna face, the blood is cold. Tsuna just stood there to scare to move an inch. Looking into him and he knew at once that man is a murderer.

"Help." Tsuna shouted as he kicks the man running straight to the door, he try to open it but it was lock. He kicks it hard but the door was hard as metal and he need lots of strength to destroy that door.

"You can't run away from me." he held a knife at one of his hand, Tsuna stare feeling terrified.

"HELP!" Tsuna scream as loud as he can and he heard a loud crashing sound came from the front seeing a familiar face. The same face, the same black hair and was holding tonfa at each of his hand, his face. It looks half worry and half angry and his eyes are looking directly at the man.

The man looks away toward him and smirks as he sees who it is. Tsuna just stood there not moving since he scare or just don't know what to do with the situation. He had excitement inside of him since this is completely like the scene in the manga he just read a few days ago and this is quite amazing.

Seeing them helding their weapon and was waiting for one of them to attack, quite impress they can even fight using their eyes. Hibari then look directly at Tsuna, his eye move down to up checking if he's alright, Tsuna doesn't know why but he started to smile seeing Hibari had come to rescue him.

"Hibari…" Tsuna spoke sounding like he was just cry.

"Tsuna get out from here. I wlil handle him." Hibari spoke and quickly Tsuna agree. He walks away from there as fast as he can. Once he's outside the house he heard some more of the crushing sound even more surprise to heard loud explosion. Is there a bomb in that house?

Seeing smoke came out and quickly he closes his mouth and noses unable to stand the smell of fire. He also takes a step back feeling the heat, his body weakens and he fell to the ground since his leg suddenly unable to stand the weight. Lying on the ground and still watching more explosion, he chuckle weakly thinking how they are fighting in there.

'Hibari…'

His head is filling with the image of that particular person, he doesn't know why but he feels like that person is special to him. His eyes are getting sleepy so he uses all his strength to open it. Right now he wants to see Hibari face before he fainted, the faces of the person that is new to him but his heart is telling him that person is the person he most familiar with more than Yamamoto and Gokudera. Even to his mom.

"You will catch a cold if you sleep there Tsuna." Hibari says as he walks toward the brunette, Tsuna chuckle to see Hibari was cover in bruises.

"You should worry about yourself Hibari."

Hibari carry Tsuna in his arms, Tsuna blushes as Hibari did that. Their distance gets closer than he wanted too, the blood at Hibari face drip at his nose but he didn't mind. It's warm then the one he just felt.

"Can I sleep now?" Tsuna asks, he closes his eyes as he sees Hibari nodded his head. He heard Hibari breathing and the heart beat that is calm and steady. It's like a lullaby for him so he let himself falling asleep as he heard those words.

"I will protect you."

The words are so touching and he feels like all the terrified feelings inside of him disappear. Just who is he? Why does he feel like this around him?

"Who are you exactly Hibari?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake**

*Hibari Pov*

I can see clearly from the look at his face he was struggling, scared and his hand was griping tight to my sleeve don't want to let go, I don't mind anyway since it's Tsuna after all. I want to bet there for him, protecting him from any harm but will I able to do that, because of me he is kidnap and now his eyes is still close even though he's awake. What can I do to help him? I have waited for so long to meet him again but he didn't remember who I was and his mother has place full responsibility to me since I'm the only one he had left after his mother.

I swear on my life to protect this innocent boy just like my father always do, I want to be by his side like I always do when we both still young, that time I was 7, 1 year older that Tsuna. Tsuna….where's my Tsuna? Will he remember me again; can we go back to that lost time?

If I can make a wish now I will surely wish that we can be together like when we were young and never be separated. The day when you left I search all over the town for you, everywhere I can think off. My mother was angry to see me dirty but I still haven't stop on trying to find you, then as I grew older I had give up. I almost forgotten your face but now we had met again I'm glad. The only problem I had now is that your mother keep peeking through that little space.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask feeling very uncomfortable that she keep peeking and it feel very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, just tell me if you need anything." She blush and quickly walk away. I can heard the loud sound of her falling down the stairs, I was thinking of checking on her but decide not to since I knew her body can handle the fall very well. She's a strong woman and is a professional already. Her ability is the same as my father.

"I will protect you Tsuna." (This story is short because I'm lazy.)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy and please review to give me more idea  
**

* * *

"Hibari, where's mom?" Tsuna asks as he walks down the stair and see Hibari standing in front of front door.

"She just went out for some shopping; do you want anything to eat Tsuna? I will cook for you if you want." Hibari offers.

Tsuna heart beat fast as Hibari smile at him, that smile is too cool. The way he walks and speak seems different from normal people, Tsuna can't help but think that Hibari isn't such a bad guy after all.

"I'm not hungry."

"You should at least eat something; you have slept for two days straight. You're mother will be worry to see her son is skinny like a zombie."

Tsuna convert his eyes, thinking its better not to make their distance shorten than it should be.

"Hibari can I asks you something?"

"Of course." Hibari smile as he looks up at his dear beloved Tsuna.

Tsuna look back at him but didn't look at Hibari eyes which make s Hibari sad for a moment. Hibari pull Tsuna down, making the boy to fell into his arms.

"Let's have some tea while we talk Tsuna, it's better to fill your stomach with something."

Tsuna slowly nod and let Hibari drag him into the kitchen, he sits quietly not making any noise. Hibari glance at him a few times and realize that Tsuna eyes has dark circle around it as if he just cry just now. Maybe that accident that happen must have scare him.

He took the cup and pour tea inside and serve it hot.

"Drink it; it will make you feel better."

Tsuna take the cup and take the sip, he can smell sweet aroma come out. It feels so nice and relaxing. Without he even knowing it he already finish the tea in split seconds. He blink a few times surprise, Hibari just stare and watch.

It was indeed not very comfortable to have someone you lost memory about staring at you all the time but there's something odd. Hibari seems to be very quiet, he didn't asks much and just clean the dishes, coking lunch for him and wash the clothes. He's acting like a housewife but why?

"Hibari… What exactly are you planning and how come my mother isn't home yet? Did you guys plan something while I'm asleep?"

"There's nothing at all Tsuna, I'm just helping your mother with her chores. She must be very hardworking to take care of you all by herself."

"Yeah, mom is a strong woman." Tsuna didn't realize he was forming a smile at his face, Hibari can't help but feel it so cute than he want to pinch it but try to control himself since he is trying to make Tsuna likes him. So he make a pact with her that she won't be coming home for a few days and in that meantime Hibari will try to make his distance with Tsuna closer.

"Would you like something to eat Tsuna?"

Tsuna shook his head since he is not hungry now, Hibari take out chocolate cake from the fridge, and he takes a bite and then places his hand around Tsuna. He brushes his lips against the boy smooth lips.

"It's suits you isn't it." Hibari asks.

Tsuna body is shaking and his heart about to pop out, he's quite dangerous. Tsuna gulp and closes his eyes, he lick his lips since there's still chocolate on it. It was quite sweet.

"I love you."

"Too bad, I don't have the same feeling."

"I still love you Tsuna."

"…You are freaking me out." Even though Tsuna says that he still blush, it was sweet somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for late update and ignore my grammar mistake since English is not my first language.**

**.**

Tsuna glance at Hibari once in a while wonder why he is still here and Hibari pretend that he didn't notice Tsuna keep staring at him; it's much more fun this way. If he show that he notice Tsuna might run and hide in his bedroom because of embarrassment and now Hibari goal is to recover Tsuna memories since now he want to asks many things of what happen that time.

The time when his father die and why Tsuna lost his memories in the first place.

'_When mom is coming home? It's too awkward.'_

Tsuna never know how his mother works since she never told him and he thought of asking about it but now he wants to know. How does his mother get money for food and clothes? It's not like his other is hiding it from his or it is just the opposite.

"Do you want to eat something? Want some sweets?"

"No thank you."

"I thought you have some sweet tooth since you . . ." Hibari stops as he receives a glare from Tsuna. He can't stop his self from laughing to see that the boy is too cute.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I don't know what kind of memory I have with you but have you been like this ever since you're a kid, who teaches you to stalk people and interrupt their privacy. I can't believe a prefect like you will do such a thing."

"Are you interest in me?" Hibari smirks. "Or you have fallen in love with me and want to know more."

Tsuna blushes and fall down on the ground.

_What should I answer? More importantly why the hell I fell it is so damn embarrassing._

"Are you alright?"

Hibari try to help but as soon Tsuna want to get up on his own he slip and as fast as lightning he catch Tsuna before the boy fall down one more time. Thank god he makes it in time since he can't imagine Tsuna face being wraps with bandages; he will go crazy if that actually happens.

"Um . . . you can let me go now."

"No."

"Please stop saying no."

"I cannot."

"That is basically the same Hibari."

"You can call me Kyoya."

"When I think back, who give you permission to use my given name?"

"Your mom." Hibari answer."She seems to take a liking on me."

Tsuna almost scream when Hibari smirk evilly as if he is planning something which creep him out and turn to look at the phone hoping to call Gokudera or Yamamoto to protect him from this situation but somehow Hibari can read his mind and carry him bridal style.

"LET ME GO!"

"You need a lot of rest."

"I'm not a girl."

"I can see that."

"HIBARI!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Once you find that boy, capture him alive. Use every method you need and kill anyone that dares to stop us."

"Yes my lord."

"Byakuran!"

"What is it my lord?" He smiles at the person in front of him and give a polite bow.

"I leave this matter to you."

"I won't fail you again, my lord."

* * *

Tsuna just been tuck in inside the bed and the worst thing Hibari is sitting at the side of the bed reading him a fairy tale story which is getting annoying. What the heel did he do to deserve this?

"Then Red Riding Hood shot the wolf with her handgun."

"_Since when did she have a handgun?"_

"Then the wolf is so angry he take out his rocket launcher planning to destroy her grandmother house."

"_Seriously? A rocket launcher?"_

"Red Riding Hood is panic so she tries to protect her precious grandmother house by using her body as a shield."

"_Does this story have logic or not?"_

"She transforms her hand into and armor as fast as she could once the wolf fire the gun."

"Hibari . . ."

"She screams in pain as her hand is burn with flame and . . ."

"HIBARI!"

"Yes Tsuna?"

"What book are you reading?"

"The legendary knight name Red Riding Hood."

"Is that even a normal fairy tale?"

"But it's a good story, my dad use to read me tons of this stuff when I was young." Hibari give a sad smile as he touches the old book with his fingers.

"It must be nice to have a dad huh."

"Yeah . . ."

They both stay silent for a while trying to remember their father faces but sadly for Tsuna he can't even remember one thing. He has forgotten all of it and this scar he has is the only clue he have of what happen in his past.

"Can you tell me what's it is like to have a dad? I can't remember anything about my father."

"Sure." Hibari stroke Tsuna hair and give another gentle smile.

It was then he suddenly continue the story he read.

_"I guess this is how he is showing how his father treat him. I guess it not so bad if I'm still a five years old kid."_

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hibari!" Tsuna shouts as he embraces the boy from behind. "PLAY WITH ME!"

"Sure."

It was then two adults appear from behind smiling at them both,

"You two are having fun."

"Papa!" "Father!"

***time skip***

"This two always sleep after playing." Mr. Sawada laughs.

"I can't agree more."

Tsuna father pat his son shoulder being watch by Hibari father.

"About your son, are you sure about telling him that?"

"Yes." His tone of voice saddens. "This way Tsuna will be able to save them if anything bound to happen and by the time I go away please protect my son."

"I promise."

**End Flashback**


End file.
